


your hands, in rhythm with my heart

by lufink



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Dressrosa, Post-Marineford, Pre-Zou, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufink/pseuds/lufink
Summary: Trafalgar Law was a ship’s doctor, and as such was no stranger to injuries of all kinds – from the usual scrapes to emergency amputation, including wide open fractures – and the many ways to treat them. Some of Strawhat Luffy's wounds had been deep, while others – abysmal – never really healed. The Surgeon of Death, however, got to know them, recognize them, and, one by one, tend to them.(or, the four times Trafalgar Law tended to Luffy's injuries before his hands would stop trembling altogether)
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 16
Kudos: 233





	your hands, in rhythm with my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tes mains, en rythme avec mon cœur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821996) by [lufink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufink/pseuds/lufink). 



> **disclaimer:** Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> another translation, and yep, i may have been obsessing on traffy's abilities since, uh, his introduction. anyway, everyone say thank you to the most fantastic beta-writer out there, my dear [ehxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehxia) <3 again, check what she does, it's great!
> 
> bon après-midi & enjoy!!

  
The first time, his hands were trembling.  
  
For hours, the Surgeon of Death had flawlessly cut the flesh and stitched up the skin, the force of habit making his fingers – stained with someone’s else blood – move with finesse.  
  
When the time came to bandage his patients up, his gestures, although perfectly assured, betrayed his exhaustion. Nevertheless, Trafalgar Law was cautious, almost tender, and applied the gauze bands to the barely closed wounds.  
  
His heart weirdly fluttered as he moved Strawhat Luffy to tend to his back; his patient's shaky breath filled the operating room – but also his own _head_ – and against him, the sadly bruised body seemed to be on the verge of _breaking_.  
  
Then, with more secure hands, the doctor treated Jimbei as well; after which Law faltered, his pulse still a little messy. A long, very long, sigh finally escaped his mouth.  
  
The Fishman would survive. Regarding Strawhat, however, it was much less certain.  
  
(Would he _want_ to survive? That question stirred old memories that Trafalgar D. Water Law definitely didn't want to think about.)  
  


* * *

  
The second time, the pain in his right arm was excruciating.  
  
The dust raised by all the fighting was still falling when the injured were transported to Kyros’ house, amidst the sunflowers setting down with the sun. When Nico Robin assisted by Mansherry approached her sleeping captain to provide first aid, Trafalgar Law broke the silence.  
  
“Leave it, Nico-ya. I'm taking care of it.”  
  
Zoro rather replied, positively glaring. “You’re definitely in no shape to do so, Traffy.”  
“Do you see another doctor? I insist.”  
  
Nico Robin carefully studied their ally – his eyes were bold and imperious, not to be refused – and eventually cracked a small smile.  
  
“Let us help you, okay?”  
  
Although the fatigue made his hands shudder – again – the surgeon thoroughly cleaned Strawhat’s wounds. Too weak to operate, Trafalgar listened to his heartbeat – his ear against his skin - and probed his body with extreme delicacy, roughly assessing its general condition by hand.  
  
With the help of Mansherry, bandages were applied while the archaeologist's many hands supported Luffy. Albeit his head started to spin and his breath to tremble, Law did not complain; _nobody_ was fooled, though. He then proceeded to treat everyone and – finally – himself.  
  
Roronoa cast an exasperated glance at Nico Robin when the bastard collapsed – absolutely _exhausted_ – before putting him to sleep alongside their captain.  
  


* * *

  
The third time, his fingers wandered somewhat.  
  
After the battle, everything was very much – too much – calm. When Trafalgar D. Water Law awoke, Dressrosa was still sleeping, finally at peace. Beside him, Strawhat was snoring, and without delay, the doctor opened a Room to examine him.  
  
“You should eat something, Traffy. Franky is making breakfast.”  
  
Suddenly, Nico Robin's clear eyes were on him, unreadable.  
  
“He has to undergo surgery, Nico-ya,” Trafalgar replied, his voice sharpened by concern.  
“With an empty stomach? I won’t accept anything… _unfortunate_ happening to Luffy for a thing so little.”  
  
It almost sounded like a death penalty so Trafalgar Law didn’t insist.  
  
Besides, the operation went without a hitch and the next day, the Surgeon of Death bandaged Strawhat up again. His gestures were safe, and gentle, though they lingered perhaps more than necessary on the large scar – his torn off heart, worn on his sleeve – hollowed out in his chest.  
  
(Strawhat Luffy had survived the surgery, and the loss as well.)  
  


* * *

  
The fourth time, his heart was racing.  
  
Dressrosa was free, while they were on the run; finding the ocean – that old friend – snatched a smile from Trafalgar D. Water Law, yet infamous for the coldness in his eyes and _especially_ in his heart. Truth to be told, he was looking forward to reuniting with his crew, and to live, _free_ , this time for real.  
  
And while Luffy's mesmerizing laugh rang like a siren song, Trafalgar smiled again, shamelessly.  
  
Before noticing that that _fool_ had reopened one of his wounds.  
  
Bartolomeo screamed. There was – _naturally_ – no infirmary on board, so the doctor had to improvise (and knock out half of the Barto Club to get some peace). With delicacy, he removed the gauze bands; his hands were cold but secure, cleaning the sore skin – encrusted with salt here and there – with great care. Even when the Surgeon of Death unsheathed his nodachi, Strawhat did not flinch, surprisingly silent.  
  
When the operation was finished, though, he spoke:  
  
“Traffy.”  
  
The tone – almost biting – called out to him.  
  
“What?”  
“Can I touch you, too?”  
  
Trafalgar Law blinked. Then he met Strawhat's _gaze_ ; the intensity in his eyes crashed against him like huge waves on a ship lost in the middle of a storm, and for a moment – a damn eternity – he couldn’t breathe at all, as if he was undoubtedly _drowning_.  
  
The words tied into knots in his throat, which Law failed to undo. He swallowed – and the sound was _terrible_ – before slowly unbuttoning his shirt. As the surgeon removed his own bandages, Luffy waited like a fire smoldering under ashes.  
  
As soon as he touched him, time seemingly stopped to pass. Luffy's fingers were on him, _everywhere_ , tracing the contours of the muscles and lines inked in his skin without haste; the touch was firm, but soft – even more on young bruises and scars – eager to _read_ the many tales engraved in that damaged body. A light touch on his nipple, then a caress below his neck, then his mouth, and the steep angle of his jaw; Strawhat Luffy – that child of the sun and the sea and of disaster, with an untamed, _untamable_ soul – touched his face as if he had never been anything but blind, and the alleged heart of the Surgeon of the Death almost imploded, or flew away, he didn't know, how could he know _anymore_ —  
  
Tenderly, Luffy's hands went to rest against his cheeks and his sparkling eyes met his, and that was it, that was the _last_ straw; Law grabbed his hands and clasped them tight in his before a whisper – a stupid, desperate word – escaped his quivering lips:  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
(Thank you for offering me freedom, thank you for _avenging him_.)  
  
The answer was a smile, fond and big and sincere, and all of a sudden Law remembered the snow, broken teeth and so much _blood_ —  
  
“Hey, Law.”  
  
His _name_ pulled him out of the memory.  
  
“Next time you’re planning to die, _I’ll kick your ass._ ”  
  
The threat was dead serious – unyielding – and Trafalgar Law couldn't help but smile as well, their foreheads warmly pressed against each other’s and his hands still in Strawhat’s.  
  
"Okay, Luffy. "  
  


* * *

  
His hands eventually trembled no longer.  
  
A strange, comfortable habit developed over time; Trafalgar had a very intimate knowledge of Strawhat Luffy's body and physiology, and the latter would have recognized Trafalgar Law's hands on him even blindfolded.  
  
Sometimes Tony Tony Chopper even pretended to be _awfully_ overwhelmed to let the Surgeon of Death tend to – always with the utmost gentleness – the countless injuries of his rascal brat of a captain.  
  
(Their crews weren't fooled, but it was comforting to Law and Luffy was _delighted_ , so honestly? Nothing else mattered.)  
  



End file.
